Hey Arnold on Whose Line is it Anyway? (Episode 2)
by PhoenixSpirit001
Summary: The HA gang does an episode of WLiiA. Please review!


Because you wanted more...   
***Disclaimer: I do not own HA or WLiiA. Please don't sue me; this is only a parody and I have no money.*** 

Marty: Hello and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway, the improvational comedy show where contestants are only playing for their pride. With us tonight we have our resident maniac, Curly, our resident 'bully', Harold Burman, our current poetry champion, Helga Pataki, and eveyone's favorite Angel of Reason, Arnold. (Applause) Let's start out tonight with a game called **Film and Theater Styles**, and this is for Curly and Harold. Let's hear some suggestions for film and theater styles. (Audience yells suggestions) Alright, science fiction… 70s sitcom…kung fu (laughs)…Star Wars…TRL…ballet (laughs). OK, the scene is Harold is going to try and take Curly's lunch money. Go for it, boys! 

Harold: Hey Curly, you owe me your lunch money! Pay up! 

Curly: Never! You will have to catch me to get it! AHAHAHAH 

Harold: Fine, and I'll pound you when I catch you! 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Marty: 70's sitcom. 

Curly: But Harold, fighting never solves anything. Maybe we should sit down and try to resolve our differences using peaceful negotiations. 

Harold: Hey, maybe you're right, Curly. Fighting dosen't solve anything. 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Marty: Kung fu. 

Harold: But that dosen't matter, Won-Ku Curly! Let us duel! (They bow at each other) 

Curly: Hi-agh! (Jumps and spin kicks) I am the Kung Fu master, Kaima-Harold! 

Harold: This may be my first defeat in ages… 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Marty: Star Wars. 

Harold: But first, I need to tell you something…I was your Uncle's third cousin's brother in law's son's roomate's second cousin by marrage. 

Curly: What's that mean for me? 

Harold: Absolutely nothing! 

Curly: NOOOO!!!! 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Marty: Ok, that's good, I'll give you each 25 points for that. Ok, our next game is called **World's Worst**, and this is for all four contestants. I'll give you a subject, and you try to improvise being the world's worst example of that. Just step forward when you have one. Now, you will be the world's worst Dino Land employee. 

Helga: Hey, what's this button do? (Presses imaginary button) Oh, it stops the roller coaster. Hope they don't mind being stuck upside down! 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Curly: Look, I can make the Pteranadon Egg Cups go anywhere, even off the tracks! All you have to do is take the bolts off the bottom! 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Harold: Oops, I dropped a bag of salt into the cotton candy machine. Oh well, nobody will notice. 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Arnold: What's MPH mean? Maybe I should turn it up to 100! 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Curly: Now the roller coaster will be much quieter now that I've greased the tracks! Hey, they can't stop! Oh sure, blame the   
guy with the bucket of grease! 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Marty: OK, that's good. Now let's move on to our third game, **Party Quirks**, In this, Arnold will be the host and everyone else will be guests with unusual personalites, as listed in your envolopes. Ok, let's start this party! 

Arnold: I hope all of my guests arrive soon! 

(Doorbell, Curly enters) 

Arnold: Hello Curly, thanks for coming! 

Curly: (Supposed to be a stoned hippie) Thanks, Arnold. 

Arnold: Would you like some nuts? 

Curly: (In spaced out tone) No thanks, man, let's just sit here and mellow out. You know, just meditate and watch the lava lamp, those are so psychadellic… 

Arnold: Uh, no thanks, you hippie person. 

(Marty his buzzer, applause) 

(Doorbell, Harold enters) 

Arnold: Hello! So glad you could come! 

Harold (Supposed to be a door to door salesman): Hello, sir! May I interest you in buying out latest product, a new electric drill? Or maybe my new book, How To Sell a Book for $20. Only $20!!! 

Arnold: No, go away, you salesman! 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

(Doorbell, Helga enters) 

Arnold: Hi Helga! 

Helga (Supposed to be Roger Ebert): Hey, football head! Pretty good party, but missing a few details, so I'll give it one thumb up! Wow, but what an impressive spread of snacks and other food! I'll give that my highest rating, two thumbs up! 

Arnold: Wow, thank you Mr. Ebert! 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Marty: That was very good, everyone! Now, time for our last game, one called **Hoe-down**. In it you must all create a song in the form of a hoedown, with the assistance of Gerald Johansen on the piano. Tonight, we'll be doing the Jolly Ollie hoedown! Take it away, contestants! 

(Hoedown music begins to play)   
Curly: I love the Jolly Ollie man, he's a good guy!   
He's got ice cream we can all buy!   
I go too see him every day,   
But if he's out of licorise, he's gonna pay! 

Harold: Ice cream time is my favorite time of day,   
I go get a large Mr. Fudgie, and then have to pay!   
Because it's a business, and he's got to charge   
But why do I get a small and pay for a large? 

Helga: Our Jolly Ollie man is a buffoon,   
He charges to high, and's crazy as a loon!   
But we don't really mind, he me my fudge,   
So as far as I care, we're best buds! 

Arnold: I don't like the Jolly Ollie man, he's got a screw loose,   
Sometimes I think he needs to find a noose.   
Don't get me wrong, I still love ice cream,   
But why the heck does he have to be so mean? 

All: But why the heck does he have to be so mean? 

Marty: Well, accoring to my scores, Arnold is tonight's winner, congratulations! Well, for Curly, Helga, Harold, and Arnold, I'm Marty Green, goodnight!   
  
  
  



End file.
